Tears Blood
by Adele Melody
Summary: Ya traté de matar el dolor, pero solo traje más. Estoy muriendo y estoy vertiendo traición y pesar carmesí. ¿Estoy tan perdida para ser salvada? ¿Me recuerdas? Perdida tan lejos ¿Estarás en otro lugar? O me olvidarás. Mis heridas gritan por el sepulcro, mi alma llora por rescate. Mi torniquete, mi suicidio.


**KONICHIWA:**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA, LOS PIDO PRESTADO SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO. SOLO PARA ENTRENENER.**

_**Y el amanecer será siempre el mismo, y la luna siempre cambiará su vestuario para terminar poniéndose el mismo. La tierra girará a pesar del tiempo y de las calamidades. El ser humano volverá a tropezar con la misma piedra y posiblemente hasta se encariñe con ella. Y yo seguiré extrañándote hasta que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Y así es como el tiempo pasa.

Lo que antes eran largos y sedosos cabellos de oro, hoy son preciados hilos de plata. La suave y blanca piel ahora trae consigo 275 años de experiencia. Su escultural cuerpo se quedó en el recuerdo de quienes lo vivieron con ella y en su armadura de oro que ya no puede portar.

Pero esa es la ley de la vida. Que todo se pierde con el tiempo, lo nuevo se vuelve viejo, lo actual obsoleto y lo que vive muere. Así pasó con ella, a excepción de sus ojos. Esos increíbles ojos esmeraldas que heredó de su padre, que a presar de la vejez no perdieron su brillo y pureza.

De pie en la puerta del salón del patriarca, observando todo el santuario en su mayor esplendor. Dándose cuenta que el mundo cambia, pero al mismo tiempo no. A la lejanía, justamente en la sexta casa del zodiaco siente como su armadura la llama. La siente tan claramente, porque a pesar de sus años su cosmo es uno de los más poderosos jamás vistos en la corte de Athena. Solo que no es precisamente un llamado, sino una despedida.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta que llegó el día? Ese día que estuvo esperando hace tanto tiempo ¿Por fin llegó?

En ese momento toda su vida pasó por su mente. Tantas guerras santas, personas queridas perdiendo la vida y demasiada sangre en sus manos, pero al final todo eso valió la pena. Ahora todo vuelve a comenzar. El ciclo del bien y del mal está a punto de reiniciar. ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos santos de Athena? ¿Quién será la nueva Athena? ¿Quién será el pobre corazón demasiado puro para portar a Hades? Pero eso es lo impresionante del futuro, que es un mundo nuevo por descubrir.

Esa noche, como patriarca del santuario entregará las armaduras doradas a sus nuevos dueños. Sabrá que esos chicos las portaran con orgullo y altura suficiente al igual que sus antepasados. Al igual que su familia. Su padre.

Una lágrima cae por su cansado ojo, se da la vuelta caminando erguida, portando con poder su traje de sacerdotisa del santuario. Es increíble pensar que ella ha sido la única mujer en la historia en obtener el cargo de patriarca. Era increíble pensar que Saori la nombró así. A pesar de todo lo que pasó.

Llega a su trono y respira, graba todo en su mente. El día llegó. Sonríe con ternura y cierra los ojos, aunque hay tantas cosas que desearía nunca dejar, su alma ya no soporta el dolor. Se sienta respirando lentamente.

Abre sus ojos de golpe al sentir esos cosmos, por fin llegaron. Los dueños de las armaduras de Sagitario, Acuario, Libra y Virgo. Antiguos caballeros de bronce que alcanzaron el sexto sentido por una mini guerra que le indicó que el ciclo de las guerras atenienses jamás terminará. Y ahora ellos son _dignos_ de llevar esas armaduras.

Escucha unos pasos dirigirse hacia su presencia, sonríe al descubrir quién es.

Un imponente joven de cabello negro, ojos de igual color, algo moreno y portando la armadura dorada de Leo entra en el salón del patriarca.

-Buenos días su excelencia.

-¿Qué te pasa Lían? Jamás me llamaste así.- Responde la anciana. El leonino no contesta bajando la cabeza mientras se quitaba el casco dorado. Ella logra sentir como el cosmo del chico se entristece y ella no quiere despedirse así. – Jamás me iré Lían.

-Sigo sin entender porque la gente tiene que morir.- Responde con los ojos llorosos. Aun evitando verle gira su rostro observando las paredes del salón tratando de distraerse un poco.

-Yo tampoco lo entenderé, pero es el ciclo de la vida. Ya viví por muchos años, ya luché contra Hades dos veces. Es momento de dejar el legado a otros chicos que sé que lo harán bien.

Mientras habla, la sacerdotisa baja de su trono hasta colocarse enfrente del caballero, este la voltea a ver y sin pensarlo mucho la abraza.

-No quiero que se vaya maestra Aurora. Es todo lo que me queda.- Esconde su joven rostro en el cuello de la mujer. Ella corresponde al abrazo y con toda su sabiduría le contesta.

-No es cierto. Tu hermano viene en camino, y debes estar fuerte por él.- Lían sigue abrazando a Aurora y ella puede sentir lo húmedo de sus lágrimas lo que le provoca mucha risa y se aleja un poco de él para verlo a los ojos. -¿Qué pasa? ¿El caballero más serio de los 88 está llorando? ¿Aquel que provoca pánico a quien lo mira llora? ¿El ex - fénix?

El caballero termina el abrazo. Se gira viendo para la puerta y suspira.

-Sabes que no soy así con todo el mundo. – Responde el leonino ofendido por las preguntas de la sacerdotisa.

-No- Ríe un poco – Solo destapas al verdadero Lían frente a tu hermano, o frente a mí. "_Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí" –_En ese instante ella lo recuerda. Al que la ayudó a estar de pie después de ese momento tan doloroso. Ese caballero que también una vez lució con orgullo la armadura de Leo y el Fénix vivió por siempre en él.

-¿Sabes cuándo regresará mi hermano?

-No falta mucho, después de regresar la armadura de Andrómeda a la isla estará de regreso.

-¿Y la próxima reencarnación de Athena?

-Aproximadamente en un año.

-Entonces aun no te puedes ir ¿Verdad?- Responde esperanzado y volteándola a ver.

-Eso no es lo que el destino piensa. Pero sé que dejaré en santuario en buenas manos.- Lían baja nuevamente la cabeza, gira otra vez y se coloca el casco.

-Entonces regresaré a mi casa. Con tu permiso.- Avanza unos pasos pero la voz de Aurora lo detiene.

-No es un adiós Lían, solo un hasta pronto.- Él puede escuchar como ella regresa al trono. Sus pasos son lentos y cansados. Él permanece ahí.- Una cosa más- Continúa la mujer.- Dile a Emi que te avise cuando sus barcos atraquen en el muelle. Luego tráelos ante mí.

Sin contestar el caballero de la quinta casa avanza hasta que sale del salón del patriarca.

-"_Mi querido Lían"_

…

_**LÍAN POV**_

Odio a esa mujer con todas mis fuerzas. La odio por habernos acogido a mi hermano y a mí después de que nuestros padres murieron en ese incendio, la odio porque después nos dijo que nuestro destino era el de ser caballeros de Athena. La odio porque a pesar de todo ella fue más que mi maestra, la llegue a querer como no pensé y ahora se me va.

¿Por qué la gente tiene que morir? Esa es una pregunta que no importa el pasar de los años, nunca se obtendrá la respuesta correcta.

Bajo los escalones y atravieso las casas de Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario, Escorpio y Libra. Casas vacías que pronto recibirán a sus dueños. Armaduras deseosas de combatir de nuevo e inundadas de recuerdos. Finalmente llego a la de Virgo.

Según pude escuchar esta es una de las casas más poderosas. Los dueños de la armadura de Virgo fueron personas increíblemente poderosas, por eso no hay muchos que nombrar.

"**El portador de la Armadura de Virgo se le conoce como el más cercano a los dioses"**

Cuantas veces no escuche esa frase. Pero es muy cierta.

Camino entre la soledad del lugar, el eco de mis botas rebota en las paredes de la casa y por fin la veo. Justo en el centro de la casa, con su máximo esplendor esta la armadura de Virgo. Arrodillada y con las manos entrelazadas, con la vista en alto como si le estuviera rezando a alguien. Me hubiera gustado verla portándola. Los rumores y las historias dicen que Aurora fue una mujer de belleza inimaginable pero de un cosmo terriblemente poderoso. No me sorprende que haya llegado a ser patriarca del santuario.

Pero eso no es todo, la historia está más allá de lo que cuentan. Aurora no es una caballero femenino cualquiera, la verdadera historia de Aurora comienza antes de que ella naciera. El verdadero inicio de todo esto no lleva su nombre, sino el de su padre.

**Shun de Virgo**

El hombre que llevó el universo en su interior. Cuyo poder sobrepasó todos los límites. Incluso el de Aurora. Uno de los cinco legendarios.

Me acerco a la armadura y la acaricio, sé que ella está triste, sé que ella sabe que ya se está despidiendo pero tal como ella me acaba de decir: "No es una despedida, es un hasta pronto".

Continúo mi camino hasta llegar a mi casa. No quiero pensar más, ya me está doliendo la cabeza de tanto recuerdo y suposiciones. Llego hasta la puerta y veo lo que sigue del santuario. Hay tanto aquí, tanto que se quedará escondido, tanto que jamás se sabrá, tanto que se olvidará.

-Joven Lían, joven Lían.- Escucho a una pequeña niña de corto cabello castaño venir a mí. Tiene un pequeño punto en medio de la frente, según sé ella viene de Jamir.

-¿Qué sucede Emi?

-Es que… Cuatro chicos se dirigen al santuario. Entre ellos viene Ken.

-¿Mi hermano?- Eso quiere decir que el tiempo llegó – Gracias Emi, espéralos en Aries y luego tráelos a mí. Yo me encargo del resto.- Vaya, se me adelantó la enana antes de que yo le avisara.

-Muy bien- La niña se va saltando. En increíble ver su inocencia. Vuelvo mi vista a las gradas traseras que llevan a la siguiente casa. Sí, el momento llegó.

…

285 años antes:

-¡Shun!

Continuará…

**¿Qué puedo decir? Fue inevitable que escribiera esta historia. Ya la tenía en mi cabeza hace taaaanto tiempo que bueno, mejor lo hice xD. ¿Qué tal? **

**:v **

**Así que plis, un reviw. Son gratis.**

***MeLoDy***


End file.
